


Как избавиться от L

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Games, Panic Attack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Очередной план Лайта. На этот раз — без смертоубийств, на удивление.





	Как избавиться от L

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Get Rid of L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125299) by [sashocirrione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione). 



Лайт забавлялся, глядя на реакцию L. Когда Второй Кира упомянул шинигами, L взвизгнул от ужаса словно девчонка и упал со стула. А потом, сидя на полу и дрожа, как мокрая мышь, сорвавшимся на фальцет голосом сказал:

— Шинигами? Он что, правда думает, что я в это поверю?

L не мог успокоиться, пока Лайт не скормил следственной группе теорию о том, что шинигами — это кодовое слово, которое используют Киры, и что означает оно ничто иное, как способность убивать людей на расстоянии. Разумеется, шинигами не существует. Все это время Рюук, стоявший за плечом Лайта, хихикал над иронией ситуации — что такие разговоры ведутся как раз, когда в комнате находится настоящий шинигами.

Казалось, L очень хотел поверить в теорию Лайта, хотя он все никак не мог до конца успокоиться. Он определенно был не в своей тарелке — Лайт ни разу не видел его в таком состоянии. У детектива вообще была выдержка флегматичной панды. Так что данное состояние у L можно было назвать истерикой. Если к нему это понятие вообще применимо, конечно.

_Бинго. Наконец-то я нашел слабое место L. Теперь нужно всего лишь придумать, как наиболее эффективно воспользоваться этим знанием. Прекрасно._

Немного подумав, Лайт решил, что все, что в данном случае необходимо, — это показать L Рюука. Обсудив план с шинигами, Лайт уговорил его не говорить при L ни о чем действительно важном — Тетради Смерти, записи имен, — чтобы детектив не догадался, как именно работает сила Киры. В остальном Рюук мог говорить о чем угодно, даже о том, что Лайт — Кира.

На следующем же собрании Лайт осуществил свой замысел. Детективы обсуждали присланную вторым Кирой страницу из дневника, в которой было зашифровано место предполагаемой встречи. Лайт был уверен, что Второй Кира предлагает встретиться в Аояме, но к чему излишний риск? Встречаться с кем-то, у кого есть глаза шинигами, было бы самоубийством, разве что Лайт смог бы быстро убить его и завладеть его Тетрадью, но никакой гарантии, что все случится именно так, не было. Нет, Второй Кира ему уже не нужен, у него уже есть отличный план, как избавиться от L. 

Лайт прибыл на встречу с крошечным кусочком Тетради Смерти под ногтем. Он подождал, пока все в общих чертах обсудят план по поимке второго Киры и перейдут к деталям, подошел к креслу, в котором сидел L, и положил руки детективу на плечи. Он не коснулся его клочком из Тетради, еще нет.

— Лайт, что ты делаешь? — настороженно спросил L.

— Я просто хочу тебе помочь. Ты выглядишь напряженным. А я могу сделать тебе массаж.

L слегка расслабился, и Лайт стал круговыми движениями массировать его плечи и шею. Когда Лайт усилил давление, он недовольно заворчал.

— Сейчас привыкнешь. Не волнуйся. Мы ведь друзья, в конце концов, — сказал Лайт, слегка улыбнувшись.

Лайт массировал плечи детектива в течение нескольких минут, пока тот полностью не расслабился и начал даже немного льнуть к его рукам, лениво обсуждая с членами следственной группы мелкие детали плана, а затем, подождав, пока Рюук встанет у него за спиной, вне поля зрения L, коснулся пальцем его шеи. Сделав свое черное дело, Лайт поднес палец ко рту, незаметно проглотил клочок Тетради и продолжил массаж.

А затем Рюук внезапно подал голос:

— Эй, Лайт, сколько людей ты планируешь убить сегодня?

L закричал, слетел со стула и развернулся. Увидев Рюука, он попятился, на полной скорости врезался в стену и съехал по ней на пол, дрожа от ужаса.

— Рюузаки, ты в порядке? Ты обо что-то порезался? — спросил Соичиро.

L не отрывал от Рюука дикого, испуганного взгляда.

— Это… это чудовище… Неужели его никто не видит? — спросил он, указывая на Рюука немилосердно дрожащей рукой.

— Рюузаки, это сказывается перенапряжение. Ты слишком много работаешь, тебе следует хоть немного поспать, — посоветовал Айзава.

L издал еще один душераздирающий крик и стал отползать от Рюка как можно дальше, еле волоча ноги по полу. Он вывернул шею под немыслимым углом, чтобы не выпускать шинигами из поля зрения.

— Знаешь, а ты был прав, Лайт — Кира, — сообщил Рюук. — Но ты никогда его не поймаешь. Ты умрешь в ту же секунду, как ему надоест играть с тобой, и он примется за тебя всерьез. 

L периодически закатывал глаза, словно намереваясь упасть в обморок, и клацал зубами. Он прекратил ползти, свернулся в комочек, словно ежик при виде опасности, не переставая дрожать, и стал неразборчиво бормотать:

— Опять. Снова. Галлюцинация вернулась.

Вокруг него собралась вся следовательная группа. Они несколько раз пытались поднять его с пола, задавали вопросы, но L сразу начинал кричать, так что они прекратили попытки. 

На ближайшем мониторе появилась буква “W”, и из динамиков донесся голос Ватари:

— Рюузаки, что случилось?

— Снова… Монстр, который летал за спиной B в ночь перед самоубийством A… Этот похож на него… У меня снова галлюцинации… Случится что-то ужасное… — бормотал L.

Ватари пытался его успокоить: говорил, что галлюцинация не сможет ему навредить, и что человек, привыкший все обосновывать логически, не должен бояться подобного, но все было тщетно: L выл и всхлипывал все отчаяннее. Он все больше прижимал колени к груди и трясся от страха, пока добрый дядя Рюук продолжал сыпать маленькими изысканными угрозами.

Наконец, детективы разошлись по домам. С тех пор L ни разу не выходил с ними на связь. Лайту больше никто не мешал в его благородной миссии, хотя Второй Кира продолжал терроризировать телевидение видеокассетами с настойчивыми просьбами о встрече. Ха, будто Лайт был настолько туп, чтобы согласиться на это сомнительное рандеву! Через год это раздражающее недоразумение с силой Киры смирилось, Лайта больше никто не беспокоил, и он спокойно карал преступников, пока его сосед по общежитию по пьяни не сжег их комнату вместе с Тетрадью Смерти. Лайт все забыл, и его до конца жизни преследовали галлюцинации в виде летающих яблок, которые поедали сами себя. Гордость не позволяла ему навестить психоаналитика, так что он просто притворялся, что ничего не происходит, и никакого психоза у него, разумеется, нет...


End file.
